


Old Homes

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst??, FIRST SHOWHYUK FIC, Fluff, M/M, basically Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar children based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is Lee Dongmin's favorite grandson, that's why he told Minhyuk everything starting from his old friends to how he left his old home. When he died, Minhyuk thought he was going insane for believing Grandpa Lee's stories and having to witness his death with his own two eyes. Little did he know that by chasing Grandpa Lee's hints and stories, he meets new friends, a new world, a new home. 
  Hyunwoo, I don't know if this is right or wrong but all I know is that I want to be who Grandpa Lee used to be to you





	1. Chapter 1

His grandfather told him a lot of stories. Ever since he was young, his grandfather would pull him and make him sit on his lap and he would indulge in hours of his grandfather telling him about the kids in the photographs which seem to be years and years old. He would be amazed because each child had a skill he never could get. Those skills weren't just skills though, grandpa Lee called them _peculiars._  


 

"Where are you going? We have a party to go to?" Jimin asks and Minhyuk turns around to face him and shrugs, "I-I have to stay in my grandpa's today." Jimin laughs, "staying for another bed time story, Minhyukkie?"

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and makes his way to the door. By now, he's still learning. He's a kid by 18 and everyone knew about grandpa Lee and his majestic stories about the peculiars thanks to Minhyuk. But as they grew older, the stories have become nothing but comedy. It doesn't seem as appealing as it did before but grandpa Lee continues to tell Minhyuk about them.

 

Minhyuk had most likely grown tired of them, the same stories every Friday and Saturday and he just pretends he's surprised by the things grandpa Lee tells him even though he's no longer interested.

 

The older he got, the less he cares.

 

He was walking home now, about a few meters away stands his house and it was a chilly evening in November. His phone starts to ring and he pulls it out of his pocket, turning to look behind him to see if there was anyone, "hello?" he presses the green button. "Minhyuk? Where are you? Grandpa Lee has been flooding me with questions! Hurry home, _now!_ " his father shrieked and Minhyuk winces with the volume of his father's voice against his ears.

 

"I'm almost there." he gets home by five minutes and he happily enters. His father walks up to him, Minhyuk's coat on the right arm and he hands it to him before opening the door behind Minhyuk. "What? You're just going to stand there? Grandpa Lee is waiting, Hyuk!" Minhyuk turns around to face his father and sighs, "coming!" he runs up to his dad's car and off they went.

 

If Minhyuk wasn't mature enough he would probably call his grandfather's house _a cabin in the middle of nowhere._ Before you get to grandpa Lee was a long ride, a line of trees welcome you and most of them were pinecone trees and the street itself was a little eerie to go to. Unfortunately, Minhyuk had to stay in his grandfather's every weekend. His parents were always busy and they didn't want Minhyuk to start throwing parties at the middle of the night in their house so it happens that he has to stay with grandpa Lee for quite some time.

 

"I know you hate me and your mom because of this but it's for the best." Minhyuk scoffs, "Dad, I'm not the type to go buy beer and held a party in a house like ours. Mom doesn't even let me sit on the couch without cleaning my hands." His dad's laugh rings in his ears and the car stops. Minhyuk looks up his window and finds them in front of grandpa Lee's house.

 

It wasn't a mansion but you can say grandpa Lee was a little rich. The house isn't too small neither is it too big. The frontyard had a nice touch to it with Lee written in red on the mailbox. 

 

Minhyuk grabs his bag and opens the car door. He could hear the car door on the opposite side get slammed shut and his dad walks up to his side, "have a great weekend, son. Your mom and I will find a solution to this soon," he messes up the young boy's hair and starts inching closer to grandpa Lee's front door. 

 

They both walk up the steps to the door but before Minhyuk's dad could knock, the door swings open. "Minhyuk! I thought you'd never come! Hurry I have a lot of photos to show you!" Grandpa Lee exclaims, clothed with only a bath robe and if Minhyuk had no manners he could've looked away in disgust because he definitely doesn't want grandpa Lee to welcome him like this.

 

"Dad, I'm leaving you with Minhyuk again tonight up until tomorrow," Minhyuk's dad starts and grandpa Lee chuckles, "it's no problem, son. I enjoy Minhyuk's company a lot!" grandpa Lee states and Minhyuk's dad nods before turning his gaze to his son, "Minhyuk, behave." He just spares him a single nod and the door closes.

 

Grandpa Lee smiles at Minhyuk, placing a pack of chocolate chip cookies and some water on the table in front of them and pulls out a box filled with photographs. Minhyuk didn't even care, he thought it was the same tales and photos but it happens to be different today.

 

Minhyuk widens his eyes at the sight of new photographs and grandpa Lee's smile doesn't fade. "Who is.. he?" Minhyuk takes a photo from inside, grandpa Lee looks at the photo and pats Minhyuk's back.

 

"That's Hyunwoo."

 

The photograph was a little crusty, Minhyuk handled it with a lot care because it looks like it'll break if someone took it a little too harshly. The photograph showed a boy, not a young one though, just right. He would probably be a year or two older than Minhyuk, his other hand had a glove, black and looking like it was made of something other than cloth. His other hand was free, his surroundings was dark but a small fire illuminated the photograph and that small fire came from his free hand. 

 

"Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk repeats, grandpa Lee nods. "The one and only Hyunwoo, he's usually quiet but I tell you not, everyone loves Hyunwoo. Even me, I loved him so much." Minhyuk looks at grandpa Lee with an odd look, _he loved Hyunwoo?_ "romantically?"

 

Grandpa Lee glances at him and then back at the photo he was holding and smiles once again, "I can't tell you." 

 

Minhyuk spent most of his days with grandpa Lee though, his parents were a little too unsure of their schedule and had to make sure the house was clean of parties. He roamed around the house when grandpa Lee was gardening, it was peaceful in grandpa Lee's neighborhood and beside grandpa Lee's house was the woods. 

 

He ran around the house, his footsteps heard loud and clear since grandpa Lee's floor was preferably wood and Minhyuk feels like he'll create a hole and fall off of it any second. He sings a song and halfway through it, he stumbles upon grandpa Lee's room. 

 

Before you get to the door, there was a huge drawer, at the top of it were framed old photos. Grandpa Lee was a charmng young man, he had looks to die for and Minhyuk turns around and tries to compare him from before. He had the same shining glint in his eyes, Minhyuk finds it pretty. Beside grandpa Lee's old photograph (which was taken ages ago, he was just four years older than Minhyuk when it was taken) was a framed photo of the same boy he had asked grandpa Lee about. 

 

  
_Hyunwoo?_ Minhyuk repeats the name in his head and he grabs the photo. Hyunwoo really is handsome, his body was muscular as well but he had a bright demeanour despite his intimidating looks, he seemed to be a person you can easily walk up to and talk to.

 

He turns the frame around and takes the photo out, written at the back of the photo was grandpa Lee's smudged handwriting.

 

_Son Hyunwoo, my one_

That's where it ends, Minhyuk can't seem to decipher what the washed up letters were but he assumes it was something he wouldn't want to see. He returns the photograph inside the frame. 

 

 

 

"Minhyuk, what are you doing?" Jungkook asks, staring down at his friend and sighs. "I'm trying to search a place," Jungkook takes a seat beside Minhyuk and Minhyuk rummages through thousands of pages and maps and even on the internet.

 

Jungkook stays quiet but starts to help Minhyuk, "what's the name?" 

 

_"Home for the Peculiars."_

 

 

 

Today was one of the days where Minhyuk had his part time shift in a fast food restaurant down the street. His parents thought it could help him maybe get rid of the party addiction but it only bore him to death. His co-worker, he thinks is named Namjoon, was his only friend and kept him sane during their work shifts.

 

It was another boring day, the same questions and everything. It wasn't much known around the village so they approximately get twenty customers each day and Minhyuk only gets to entertain at least five every time he works. He was about to grab for a burger until Seokjin, their manager, calls him out. "You have a phone call, go to the back. I'll handle this." Minhyuk was taken aback a little but he still goes up to the back to answer the call.

 

"Minhyuk? Are you in work?" his dad's voice rings through the other line and Minhyuk heaves out a sigh, "yeah, why?" if he could see his dad he would pity him because he was massaging his temples at the moment, the stress close to overcoming him. "Your grandpa had been flooding me with calls and when I tried calling him back, none of them were answered. I'm extremely worried about your grandfather so can you please go there and check on him?" Minhyuk hesitates for a moment, his grandfather probably had just fallen asleep due the amount of calls his father had failed to answer.

 

Grandpa Lee even sleeps with a gun sometimes and it's a long talk before he lets go of it. He knows grandpa Lee had tendencies to be paranoid at times, he was 78 and he lives alone. Minhyuk had those as reasons to cope with grandpa Lee because he thinks he's obnoxious. 

 

Minhyuk excuses himself from work and calls for Jimin to fetch his car to him. Turns out only Yoongi was available and Minhyuk just lets whoever can drive to ride on his car. Five minutes later, Yoongi comes to give Minhyuk his car, blasting some kind of rap song in the speakers and he grits his teeth before getting in the car.

 

"Where are we going?" Yoongi asks and Minhyuk sets his phone down in front of him and sighs, "grandpa Lee." Yoongi turns the volume down and nods, driving into the streets. 

 

The same trees greet Minhyuk, but this time the chills were extra chilly. It was quarter to six in the evening and they roam around the creepy village of grandpa Lee's. Minhyuk doesn't like the drive to grandpa Lee's house at all, there was something that's shouting danger with every move and Yoongi just drives straight up to grandpa Lee's neighborhood. 

 

The sun was about to set and Minhyuk was getting close to grandpa Lee. The car was awfully slow now since Yoongi says whoever gets scared first is a chicken and he drives a little slow for Minhyuk's bargain so he looks out the window. He hadn't found the chance to meet grandpa Lee's neighbors actually but when he looks out he sees one of them on their frontyard. What surprised Minhyuk was that the neighbor had clear eyes, _probably blind,_ Minhyuk thought.

 

As they got closer to grandpa Lee's house, Yoongi could finally get a clear sight of the cabin but he widens his eyes and rises up from his seat, hitting Minhyuk on the arm. "Dude, oh my god, what happened?"

 

They come to an abrupt stop in front of grandpa Lee's house, Minhyuk immediately gets out of the car and stares at the scene. The front door was open and the windows were broken, he runs up the steps and sees the wooden floors pierced with bullets and he could see a lot of the furniture either fallen or broken. The TV was open but it was put to a channel that showed nothing but a screen of grey and a hint of moving other shades. The door leading to the backyard was open too, Minhyuk follows the trail of what he thinks was ink to the backyard and he could see some of the grass stepped on, _too stepped on,_ because it was incredibly flat on the ground and showed footprints.

 

Yoongi runs up behind Minhyuk and as Minhyuk follows the footprints, they were inching closer to the woods. "Bro, I don't think that's a nice path to follow." Minhyuk looks at Yoongi and scans the area, "grab a hammer and follow after me if you have another weapon, I'll follow where this goes." Yoongi just nods and runs off to grab the said materials.

 

Minhyuk continues into the woods, tall trees surrounded him and faint barking from several dogs were heard. The closer he gets, he smells blood. A small cry came from not so far away and when Minhyuk squints his eyes to get a better view he sees grandpa Lee. He runs, trying to find where he is but he just runs. Wherever his feet took him, he runs until he's met with grandpa Lee laying on the ground. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" Minhyuk could feel the tears in his eyes and he puts grandpa Lee's head on his thigh, trying to keep him awake until Yoongi comes so they can call the cops.

 

"Minhyuk.. protect them," Minhyuk stops from panicking and looks down to his grandpa. Even while on the edge of dying he still thinks of that peculiar home, pathetic. "Minhyuk, promise me, you'll see them and tell them everything. They made me so happy, Minhyuk," grandpa Lee pulls out a piece of paper out of his coat and hands it to Minhyuk. 

 

He promised himself he'd read it when they get grandpa Lee to a hospital or at least an ambulance but he could hear an unusual noise coming from above him. He looks up and sees a creature, unhumane if you ask him and he freezes for a moment and when he blinks, it's gone. He assumed it was what killed grandpa Lee but right now he doesn't have time for assumption because once he had heard Yoongi's voice, Minhyuk feels himself become sober. 

 

"Oh god, is he still breathing?" Yoongi asks and Minhyuk wraps his arms around grandpa Lee and cries, "I love you, grandpa Lee. I'm so sorry." 

 

Yoongi kicks a few twigs that could hurt Minhyuk and pats him on the back once he had knelt down, "come on dude, let's call for help." Minhyuk stays like that for a minute and finally lets go. The cops and the ambulance had come after five minutes along with Minhyuk's parents.

 

The commotion was happening not so far away from him, he sat on the same sofa he used to sit on and watch TV with for the past fifteen years and he looks down to the wooden floor. The once bright home he used to go to in the middle of a dark and gloomy neighborhood was starting to fit with the atmosphere of the village, Minhyuk could see the colors from the house fade away and his tears slowly fall to the floor. 

 

His hand comes to meet a crusty paper and he tucks it out to find the paper grandpa Lee had given him before he had died. Minhyuk unfolds it and starts to read.

 

_Lee Dongmin,_

_I hope you're doing fine. Start sending me more letters by the way. it's lonely without you here and your letters are my only warmth._

_Love, Hyunwoo._

_**This is useless why would grandpa.. wait.. is that.. an address?** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he has to meet Hyunwoo.

No one took grandpa Lee's death as much as Minhyuk did. His parents didn't even mind, they just set up his funeral and nothing more, nothing less, on the other hand was Minhyuk. He spent hours looking at his grandfather's body and then comes home, crying and bawling. His parents knew he loved grandpa Lee even though he finds him a little obnoxious but that's okay because Minhyuk knows grandpa Lee was old and that he has nothing to do but to understand.

 

After grandpa Lee's funeral, Minhyuk stays in his room. Locked up and not eating, the burial was happening today and he said nothing to his parents about coming neither had he got out of his room. His parents had no choice but to let him stay because he might throw another tantrum if they make him go out. Minhyuk stays inside.

 

But it wasn't because of his grandpa.

 

He stares at the wall and a single noise makes him jump up. _What if that's the creature that killed grandpa Lee?_ he asks himself and turns around to look at his door. Silence. Minhyuk wants to cry, he definitely doesn't want to die yet, his safe haven was his room and he doesn't feel safe outside anymore.

 

Minhyuk knows it isn't over, the atmosphere tells him that those creatures are after him next. _What if they find me here?_ Minhyuk tries to keep himself sane and he shakily reaches for his drawer and the door flies open.

 

"Fuck!" Minhyuk covers his head with his hands and his father sighs, "Minhyuk, what's wrong?" 

 

"Dad! Could you at least knock?" Mr. Lee rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of Minhyuk's bed, "I know it's sad that grandpa Lee died.." Minhyuk stares at him for a moment or two and clenches his fist, he grits his teeth in annoyance and turns away to look at the opposite direction to avoid eye contact because he's on the verge of tears.

 

He hates it when people mentions his grandfather. He hates it when people make him talk about his grandfather. Now that he died, he hates everyone—even happening to have witnessed his death with his own two eyes—Minhyuk hates everyone. "Dad.. what if they're real?" Minhyuk starts and his dad looks at him oddly, "what are real?" 

 

"The kids."

"What kids?"

 

"Minhyuk, I know it's sad for you to hear that your grandpa is dead but at least come eat with us," he sighs, turning around to face his dad and shrugs. "Will it kill you all if I don't eat with you?" Minhyuk's eyes finally look at his father and Mr. Lee shakes his head, "fine, I'm not going to argue with someone as stubborn as you!"

 

"Thanks for that! I take it as a compliment!" He shouts, because maybe his father could still hear him. 

 

He's alone again, it was quiet and not a single noise was heard but Minhyuk doesn't feel entirely safe. He feels like he's being watched, it isn't comfortable to just sit here because he feels like there are a pair of eyes following his every move. Minhyuk knows he's being watched. 

 

He earns his strength and manages to get up on his feet. The carpeted floor makes no sound, so Minhyuk quietly makes his way to the curtains. He grabs ahold of the cloth, thinking twice if he should or not but he does anyways. Pulling the curtains apart, the sunlight blinds him and covers his eyes with his arm. He squints, getting used to the brightness and when his sight becomes clear, a man stood out of his window, eyes were clear but Minhyuk could feel them staring directly at his soul, a sinister grin plastered on the man's face and Minhyuk's heart races, "boo!" the man whispers and Minhyuk runs back to his bed, screaming for dear life.

 

The door? No, he could possibly be there now. The window? _He's at the back of the fucking window, you idiot!_ The attic? But I have to go through my door. _I'm going to die!_  


"Dad! Help!" The door flew open, and Minhyuk was panting, crying, he couldn't breathe. His mother and father stood at his doorframe and made their way towards him, "Minhyuk? What's wrong?" Tears rolled down his cheeks that were stained with his tears too. He couldn't gasp for air and he felt like this was his last breath. "What happened?" His mother calmly asks and he musters all of his strength that's left in his system to point towards the window.

 

His finger was shaking and he could see his room as a blurred image and then clear, blurred and then clear. "Why are your curtains open?" His dad asks and Minhyuk shakes his head, refusing to speak up because he's afraid if he tells his parents, the creature might bust in and kill the three of them. His mother takes his hand and smiles, "Minhyuk, tell us."

 

"I-I.." He tries to speak, his lungs still weak and he couldn't breath at all. "I felt like I was being watched!" he exclaims and his parents listened intently, "I stood up, opened the curtains and th-there was a man! He had clear eyes and h-he was smiling at me, it was not a friendly smile, _**No!**_ it couldn't be a friendly smile. He looked like he was planning to _**kill me!**_ " Minhyuk starts hyperventilating and his mother starts to draw small circles at the back of his hand and kisses his forehead. "Take a nap for now, sweetheart. We'll discuss this when you wake up."

 

But they were never able to discuss about it. Minhyuk's parents assumed he was imagining things caused by grandpa Lee's death because Minhyuk was the one who took it way too much. They thought Minhyuk was going crazy and that they should get him to a doctor as soon as possible.

 

When Minhyuk heard about the news, he wanted to run away from home but the pair of eyes never left his back, he could feel the gaze burn at the back of his head and he doesn't have the guts to go out of his room. He tried contacting his friends, even his manager Seokjin but they just told him to get better. He angrily stares at his phone, the amount of messenges telling the same words. He wanted to throw it across the room but he's afraid he might hit something and when he does, the man returns.

 

Minhyuk goes to his therapist today. Her name was Doctor Ahn. She was kind and she talked to Minhyuk nicely even though Minhyuk wouldn't want to open up to her, he doesn't want to open up to someone he doesn't trust. "Now, Minhyuk, that wasn't so bad right?" His father mumbles, entering their house.

 

_God, why is it so dark here?_

"Please turn on the lights.." Minhyuk mutters but no one listened so he makes his way to his room blindly. He opens the door but the lights flash open and he sees confetti, "happy birthday Minhyuk!" Voices shout and Minhyuk turns around to see his friends and relatives.

 

Jungkook and Jimin run up and envelope him in a hug while they giggle. There was the guys from his work too—Seokjin and Namjoon—Yoongi was on their counter, drinking some type of beverage. There was his cousin, Jeno, talking to his other cousin, Minhyun. "Bro, you're not just going to stand there, right?" Jungkook asks and Minhyuk pinches himself to make sure this wasn't just a dream.

 

Minhyuk had went to thousands of parties but when he partied with his family, he felt joy. Jungkook and Jimin (his best friends) kept him company all night and Minhyuk had never been so happy. 

 

It was time to open the presents, Minhyuk avoids the smallest gift and turns to grab the biggest ones. One by one, the amount of gifts decreases and soon enough there were no more on the table until his aunt's voice lits up in the room. "I forgot, grandpa Lee wanted me to give this to you for your birthday," Aunt Jihyo pulls out a wrapped material and hands it to Minhyuk, "open it," she mouths to Minhyuk. He tries to open as calm as he could but he ends up ripping the wrapper to shreds and he sees an old notebook, dirty but it was thick and looking a little old. 

 

He stands up, "I-I need sometime one my own now." He closes the door of his room and no one bothered him.

 

Minhyuk flips the pages, left and right, there were handwritings, photographs and at the end of the notebook there were postcards and letters pressed to it. Hanging from the notebook was a gold key, Minhyuk remembers cleaning grandpa Lee's house and stumbles upon a chest underneath his bed. _This could be the key._  


_Maybe the kids are real._

Minhyuk runs his thumb across the written address on the letter grandpa Lee had given him before he died. He walks up to his dad—who was trying to make a chocolate smoothie—smiling and praying to the heavens he agrees, Minhyuk slides a piece of paper to his direction. "There's a flight tomorrow to an island I want to go to. Doctor Ahn suggested I should take a month of thinking in a place I want to be in, I want to go here." Mr. Lee glances at Minhyuk and then to the paper. "Are you sure? I haven't heard of this island before."

 

He nods, in hopes this is it. "Please." 

 

Mr. Lee smiles, "sure! If it helps you get better. I'll be with you there though, just in case you'll be needing help." Minhyuk could feel his heart race, he wanted to jump and scream out in joy.

 

He was getting closer and closer to the kids and _Hyunwoo._ "Pack your bags, I'm booking our flight later." Minhyuk runs to his room, grabs his baggage and packs everything he needs. His dad comes in his room, "I got them!" he happily states and Minhyuk has a wide grin on his face.

 

He barely had any sleep, he was too excited that he spent his remaining sleeping hours on the internet. Searching for any information about the home; most of them were years and years old and Minhyuk doesn't think they were accurate until he comes upon an article. _Bomb hits home, children and head dead. **Is it possible that the home grandpa Lee used to stay in.. is gone?**_ He looks behind him, the letters scattered on his back and he places his hand on them.

 

They're crusty, obvious on the exterior it's decades old and he grabs a photograph. A photograph of Hyunwoo. He really is handsome, that was what Minhyuk thinks of him, Hyunwoo was handsome. He stares at the small fire lit from both of his free hands, both of his gloves were tucked in his pants and he isn't smiling but he still brings a bright and happy vibe.

 

"I need to meet you," Minhyuk says; particularly to no one but it was directed to Hyunwoo. He has to meet the kids, he has to meet Hyunwoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk meets Hyunwoo.

"Minhyuk, be careful!" Minhyuk runs off, he frowns when the sand made it difficult to move on. His father grabs his bag and stops from going on further, "I know you're excited but at least wait for me.." Mr. Lee mumbles and Minhyuk sighs, "can we just get to the place we're going to stay in?" Minhyuk asks, kicking sand and creates a small mountain of it. His dad nods and they went in circles and lefts and turns until they finally made it. 

 

A man smiles, he happens to be slightly toothless and Minhyuk could turn away in disgust but the boy has too many manners. "Are yer the boys that er gonna stay 'ere for the rest of the month?" The man spits just right beside his chair and Minhyuk gulps before nodding, a key was slid his direction on the table and he grabs it. "So uh, are our bunks upstairs?" The man just simply nods and they went up the staircase. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Mr. Lee states and Minhyuk inserts the key into the lock of an old worn out wooden door in front of him, "this is your room." Mr. Lee puts a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder and points inside.

 

He gestures towards the other door, "this is mine." Minhyuk doesn't say anything but he looks at where his dad was pointing. When his father had got in his own room, Minhyuk follows briefly and goes inside his.

 

It wasn't grand, none of this place would be as grand as any city. It was a simple room. You can tell that it hasn't been occupied by many years since the bed was starting to collect dust and the window was open, branches filling it. Beside his bed was a small drawer, clean enough for him to place his phone on top. 

 

The walls were clean though, proper white wallpaper designed the walls and little paintings of flowers added to it. 

 

He clicks unlock on his phone, "there's no signal." he mutters to himself, putting down his phone, he roams around the small room. There wasn't much to see but he feels as if there were clues to find and when he pulls open the drawer, _Bingo._  


_Home for Peculiars, down._

Minhyuk grabs a towel from inside of his baggage and a face mask, dusting his bed and once it was clean, he sits down and starts to read. The date was a more than a decade old and he reads every word. Some of them were too sophisticated to understand but Minhyuk continues to skim through the article. 

 

He was about to take his phone again and realizes he doesn't have internet to continue on his research, he places a hand on top of the device and huffs. "Shit.." he curses and looks at the door. Minhyuk runs down the stairs and he comes up to the same man he saw in their arrival. "Do you guys, by any chance, have like Wi-fi here?" Minhyuk shows his phone and the man shoots him a confused look and glances at his phone and it was like a light bulb dinged above his head.

 

"This is the only one we got mate, go and check if it still works." Pocket wifi. Maybe Minhyuk could get it to work, "is this free service because.. I don't know, you might request a dollar or two for this?" The man just chuckles and waves his hand, "it's fine, lad. You can keep it if you want, none of us have interest in it."

 

Minhyuk thanks the man, sprinting back up to his room and opens the pocket wifi. He prays it works but he spends hours trying to get it to open. Finally, he stops to rest. 

 

"Minhyuk?" His dad knocks on his door and he just hums in response. The door opens and his dad smiles, "do you want to go out? Maybe to wander the island, I'll let you off alone if it makes you comfortable." Minhyuk takes a minute to process his dad's offer and when he does, there's a spark in his eyes as if his father had given him another chance to live and stands up. "I'll see you in time for dinner!"

 

Minhyuk kept running, out of the small bar and into the beach. When he knew he was out of earshot and sight, he pulls out the brown crusty paper and reads the address over and over. _Could they still be alive?_ was all that filled his head. He reaches out to his pocket again and he pulls out a photo of Hyunwoo.

 

He runs his thumb over the top of the photograph and smiles, maybe if he gets to meet Hyunwoo, he'll know more about his grandpa. Maybe grandpa Lee wasn't lying and that these photos weren't made to fool the youth like him. Maybe Hyunwoo was more than just grandpa Lee's friend. Maybe the Home wasn't really bombed.

 

"Er, mate, I suggest ya don't go beyond this point." A young boy's voice catches Minhyuk off-guard and he almost drops the photo and the letter. "Who are you?" Minhyuk eyes the boy and another boy comes up from behind him, _dang, I got company._ The boys smirk at Minhyuk, "are ya the rich kid that'll stay in this place for a week or so?" The new boy looks at Minhyuk, from head to toe and Minhyuk shrugs. "What if that is me?"

 

"I'm Sanha, this is my nice friend Jinjin." The first boy mutters and Minhyuk just musters a small 'ah' and the new boy grabs his shoulder. "Where are ya off to?"

 

Minhyuk looks around, seeing only the seas and sand, big rocks too and a few birds flying in the sky. "Don't tell anyone but, I, uh.." Minhyuk thinks twice, what if they decide to tell the whole population of this island that he's a lunatic trying to search for people that are _possibly_ dead—but he has to get there, one way or another. "A home for peculiars?" 

 

Sanha and Jinjin twists their head behind them, exchanging worried looks and gives Minhyuk the same face, "do you really want to go there?" Sanha asks, something in his tone telling he's afraid that something _might_ happen, maybe the area behind them was dangerous and was incredibly restricted. Minhyuk breathes out, "I need answers." Jinjin nods and grabs Minhyuk's hand, "follow me."

 

"Jinjin! Wait! It's dangerous."

"Sanha, what if it's _him?_ "

 

Sanha's reached out hand shakes a little before he retrieves it. "Show him, but don't come with him." Jinjin smiles and tugs on Minhyuk's hand. They walked past a couple of dark caves and past a lot of big rocks before Minhyuk could see a sight of ruins, tall enough to look like a mountain to the others, "you see that? That's it." Jinjin points to it and he pats Minhyuk on the back, "this is how far I can get. I'll see you later." 

 

Minhyuk watches Jinjin's figue fade and when Jinjin was nothing but a memory, Minhyuk gazes at the home and starts his journey here.

 

It was eerie, and the feeling of being watched returned, Minhyuk could feel chills run down his spine. The house was tall, walls are broken down and Minhyuk suddenly doesn't want to go in. An owl flies off a tree and it surprised Minhyuk enough for him to run into the house unintentionally. Walls were knocked off, holes of unidentified shapes and sizes. Toys scattered here and there. It was a mess. Minhyuk could see a staircase not too far and he makes his way towards it, he takes the first step to the stairs, not holding onto the handle because it's way too dirty for him to touch. The steps creak with every step and he only makes it halfway because the other part of the staircase had a large gap that he can't jump to get on. 

 

Upstairs was as dirty as downstairs, some of the doors were open, the others were closed; some of the closed doors had broken parts as well. Toys were also a mess up there, a few dolls and blocks were laying on the floor. The walls beside the staircase had picture frames hanging, _well slightly hanging._  


He glances underneath and jumps off of the staircase. A brown door was open under the staircase and Minhyuk tries to look inside but it's just pitch black, if Minhyuk wasn't sober he'd probably had it mistaken as the void.  _Should I get in?_ he prays to God he doesn't die inside.

He doesn't even think anymore, he carefully lays his leg down, trying to look for a small ladder that could help him down, fortunately there is one. He lightly places his foot on the first block and into the basement. He pulls out his phone and lights his way into the dark. He sees a pile of photos on the spot where light was shone, above the photos was a huge hole, created by some fallen debris. Minhyuk takes the photos and sits on where the photos used to stand. 

 

He discovers more. The photos were a different collection, each and every photo showed the characteristics or the feeling whenever someone sees them. he finds a photo of a boy floating in mid-air, another was a photo of a good-looking boy sitting on a desk with teddy bears— _unusual teddy bears._ One photo showed a regular boy, he doesn't find any peculiarity in him until he grabbed for the next photo to see that the boy had a mouth on his nape. 

 

Behind the pictures were names written on them, Minhyuk thought of memorizing each and every one of them but he hears shuffling from over him. "This is what happens if we didn't stay in the loop," a male voice states and Minhyuk freezes, _who are they?_ Silhouettes surrounded the hole and when Minhyuk squints, he's able to make up faces. "Dongmin?" 

 

"That's my grandfather." he manages to choke out and the faces went from curious to surprised and he's sure he can see someone push past the other boys and a tall and muscular figure kneels down, peeking at the hole, staring right at Minhyuk, _Hyunwoo._ "Come on, let's go." The boy calls out his friends and he hears footsteps. 

 

Minhyuk widens his eyes, standing up and up he went back to the ground floor. "Wait!" was all he managed to say, the boys stop from their tracks and one head turns to face him. "I-I'm Lee Minhyuk, I'm Lee... Lee Dongmin's grandson, he told me a lot about you.." Minhyuk stutters, eyes looking at him as if he had done crime. 

 

"You know Dongmin?" the boy's tone sounded like he was in hopes, maybe because they think Dongmin was still alive and remembers them. He gulps and softly nods, "h-he's grandpa Lee, everyone addresses him as that." 

 

"Well, we don't know him. Let's go," The tallest of them says again. Minhyuk watches with frustration, thinking of a way to catch their attention again but they kept walking away. Minhyuk had no other choice but to follow them, praying that they don't lead to any harm.

 

He doesn't stop tailing, he could hear the sound of the waves splashing not too far. It was quiet, none of them said a word as they walk hand in hand towards God knows what. Until they reach the caves Minhyuk walked past by a while ago but they didn't do the same thing Minhyuk did, they all entered the cave. _Do I enter too?_ He looks left to right and then he doesn't look back and just goes for it. He walks in the cave. 

 

A pair of arms surprised Minhyuk and he was pinned to the stone, shock clear in his features and a face was in front of him. It was none other than Hyunwoo, Minhyuk could tell from all the pictures grandpa Lee had showed him. It really was Hyunwoo, _he's real._ "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" Hyunwoo tightens his grip on Minhyuk's shoulder and he winces, "ah! I told you already!" 

 

"Hyunwoo, enough! I think he's telling the truth!"

"Dongmin couldn't have started his own family!"

"Hyunwoo, god, wake up. It's a different place out there, how the hell do you think Dongmin survived without falling in love with someone else."

 

The other boy could be Hoseok, the boy who had the photo with the _unusual teddy bears_ and it doesn't take long for the atmosphere to become tense, "then.." Hyunwoo trails off, making eye contact with Minhyuk and purses his lips, "what is he?" Hoseok's eyes were on Minhyuk now as well. Hoseok memorizes Minhyuk's face before speaking, "hey kid, what's your peculiarity?" 

 

Minhyuk's face showed nothing but confusion, he points to himself and mouths 'me?', Hoseok furrows his eyebrows and Minhyuk clears his throat, "me?" he repeats and Hoseok lightly chuckles, "who else?" Minhyuk furiously shakes his head and tries to look for help but he's unfortunate. "N-No, no, you must have mistaken. I'm not peculiar. I'm just a normal boy from Se-"

 

"Humans can't get in loops."

 

Hyunwoo slowly lets go. Minhyuk finally inhales and he speaks again, "loops?" Hyunwoo just turns back at him before walking farther into the cave. Hoseok grabs his arm, "hurry!" Hoseok scrambles, he pulled Minhyuk with all his strength. Minhyuk doesn't know where he is and what they're talking about, he was just relieved when they get out of the cave to be greeted with the sight of the island. But the island was more crowded, unlike what he thought. The island was filled with people, a bustling city to be exact and Minhyuk couldn't believe what he's seeing. 

 

It was different from the lifeless island he came from and he's sure that the cave doesn't lead back to it. "What the hell?" Hoseok laughs, "come on! Minseok will be glad to see you!" 

 

People around him weren't like the ones he usually sees. Women and men weren't wearing the samr clothes he was wearing, no one held a single laptop or phone. Minhyuk felt like he went in an 80's movie because this doesn't feel like he's just watching it. He remembers Hoseok when he feels his hand squeeze his and they go off unnoticed into the forest. Trees and daylight were all he can see and when he was able to breathe, a tall house welcomed him.

 

The home for peculiars looked brighter than it should be. Minhyuk expected it to look like something out of a Tim Burton movie but it was different. It looked like a house filled with life and happiness, Hoseok's hand stays in Minhyuk's and he smiles towards the younger boy. "This is our home," Hoseok says, Minhyuk blinks twice, thrice, a quadruple times to find out this isn't a dream. 

 

"Hoseok! What took you so long!" A boy, boots with heavy metal as its sole for his shoes, angrily exclaims and Hoseok rolls his eyes. Minhyuk recognized the angry boy was Kihyun, the floating boy. "I had to bring a lucky friend, an acquaitance that is." Hoseok smiles at Minhyuk again and runs to Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun shoves a rope to Hoseok's chest, he shakes his head and ties the rope around Kihyun's waist. "Hold on tight," Kihyun bends down, removing the straps to his boots and Hoseok tugs on the rope to make sure it's strong. Kihyun breathes in and he starts rising. Minhyuk watches in awe, Kihyun floats as if he was a balloon in air and he stops when he gets a hold of a branch and pulls out an apple. "Put me down!" Kihyun shouts, "on it!" Hoseok pulls the rope down. When he's low enough, he grabs on Hoseok's shoulders, their faces meeting a little and Minhyuk swore he saw the two of them blush.

 

Kihyun kept a grip on Hoseok's shoulder while returning the straps to normal and Hoseok removes the rope, "come in, we're going to prepare dinner," Hoseok offers and Kihyun turns to look at Minhyuk now. "I, uhm, what's happening between you two?" Minhyuk points to them with two fingers and Kihyun looks away, "hurry, before you miss Minseok making the soup."

 

Hoseok chuckles nervously and motions for Minhyuk to come.

 

"Welcome to the home for Peculiars, Minhyuk." Hoseok grins, Minhyuk takes a long time for it to sink in. He doesn't think any of this was real, he could be hallucinating but then Hoseok lays a finger on him again and he realizes, _they are real._ Children were all over the place, chasing each other, arguing who gets the ball that went up the tree, fighting on who takes the teddy bear. Minhyuk watches them all and sees that none of this could be just be an act.

 

"Minhyuk!" A voice exclaims. Minseok, the man who is the actual head of the house. He watches over the kids and protects them as well, grandpa Lee loved him so much. "I was expecting you," Minhyuk bows, "Mr. Minseok."

 

"Please, it's Minseok. I was expecting you! Hoseok go call the children, it's almost dinner time." Hoseok leaves with a yes and Minhyuk was left with Minseok alone, guiding him around the house. He pulls a door open and from the looks of it, they're in a kitchen. Minseok grabs a big spoon, bigger than any of the spoons his mother has in their house. A huge bowl was set in front of them and Minseok starts mixing. He puts in some kind of spices and it starts bubbling, he covers the liquid and puts his gaze back on the young boy. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

 

"If it's about grandpa Lee, I'll have a difficult time to tell you about them." Minseok wraps his arms around the younger and strokes his hair, "it's fine. I don't need to know everything."

 

Minhyuk pulls away from the hug, and he gets a good look of the kitchen. it was an old-fashioned kitchen, like the ones he sees in cartoons, movies. He never thought he would be in one of them in the future. 

 

Soon enough there was whispering from outside of the kitchen and Minhyuk turns his head to its direction. He was sure it was the kids he followed to get here. They were probably curious to who he is and what he wants but when he was about to open the doors and explain, Minseok stops him. "Hyunwoo, get in." They were silenced, no more whispering was heard and Hyunwoo comes in.

 

Like in the pictures, Hyunwoo had gloves on both of his hands, black and made out of something other than cloth. He was more handsome in personal, he was tall and muscular and like how Minhyuk had told himself he gives off a happy vibe. Hyunwoo seemed welcoming even though he's been cold and angry at Minhyuk ever since they met. "Boil the soup."

 

No word was uttered but Hyunwoo goes straight up to the big bowl, removing one of his gloves and fire ignites from the free hand. 

 

Minhyuk watches again in awe. He finds it amazing, something that his kind could never do. 

 

Once Hyunwoo was done with his work, he spins and makes an exit but when he was close to the door, he looks at Minhyuk and gets out. "Sorry about that, he could be thinking you killed Dongmin. Him and Dongmin had some.. history," Minseok pinches Minhyuk's cheeks. History? Right, Hyunwoo and grandpa Lee were more than close friends. Minhyuk attempted to get the answer out of grandpa Lee but as a stubborn old man, he doesn't tell Minhyuk about him.

 

Hyunwoo was usually told off as a cold and quiet guy. Grandpa Lee said he wasn't a talker but Hyunwoo was known to be caring and careful about the people around them because he's scared; one touch could turn people to ashes and it's no joke. Out of all the kids grandpa Lee showed Minhyuk, Hyunwoo stood out. He doesn't know what attracted him to Hyunwoo but ever since day one Minhyuk was itching to meet young Hyunwoo and befriend him, maybe? _**To love him like Dongmin used to, maybe?**_  


 

"Is it true?" Minhyuk jumps to sit on top of a counter. Minseok hums, waiting for Minhyuk to continue his question, "is it true that you guys died?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited chapter three ╥﹏╥ this is at least a little better than the last one. I'm really sorry, I suck at words. I hope you all like it, please comment down if you have any complaints or feedback, I appreciate it a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ridiculous!" Minseok laughs hysterically, making Minhyuk jump a little. Minhyuk knits his eyebrows, questions and answers all mix up in his head. _If they're not dead, and these are not ghosts.. how?_  


"How?" Minseok faces Minhyuk, putting the spoon down. The bowl was full, filled with a yellowish liquid. Bubbling and smoking, Minhyuk would rather eat nothing than that. "How you say?" Minseok smirks. Minhyuk gulps and nods, "I expect you to come more often for you to find out."

 

It was dinner time before Minhyuk was informed. Minseok pushes two big brown doors and inside was a dining hall. Turkey legs, chicken, carrots and corn, all of them were behold in front of Minhyuk. The kids were all seated at the sides of the table and Minseok takes a seat on the chair at the very end of the table. Minhyuk searches for a chair, almost every chair was taken and he finds the only available chair was beside Hyunwoo.

 

"Minhyuk, what are you waiting for?" Utensils hitting the plates and loud chatter rings loudly in Minhyuk's ears and he almost didn't hear Minseok because of the racket. "Hyungwon, wear clothes. Who said you can eat naked?" Minseok snaps, Hoseok chuckles reaching out for a coat and hands it to an empty seat beside him. Once the coat was hanging in mid-air, a boy slowly comes out. 

 

"He only shows up when he wears clothes.." Hyunwoo explains, Minhyuk looks down to Hyunwoo's direction and he sees his hand patting on the vacant chair beside him, "go ahead. Don't be shy now, you've got this far." 

 

He pulls the chair out, it was a new and clean chair unlike the letters which were aged and dusty. He expects everything to be the same as if they were made decades ago but the chair looked like it was just bought yesterday. 

 

Everyone on the table seemed happy, they were all talking to each other and eating joyfully except for Changkyun, who was staring at his food looking like he doesn't have any appetite, Minseok notices beforehand, "Changkyun, why aren't you eating?" All eyes diverted to him and Jooheon—who had a mouth full of food—answers for him, "he's shy. We have a new friend," Jooheon points at Minhyuk with a bitten turkey leg. Minseok snaps his fingers and winks, Changkyun sighs. 

 

Minhyuk had no clue, or rather had forgotten, what Changkyun's peculiarity was but when Changkyun had grabbed his turkey leg he brings it to his nape. There was a sound of munching, no one said where it came from and Minhyuk wasn't sure on where it is. Changkyun pulls back the turkey leg but the only thing left was the bone. Changkyun was the boy who has a mouth on his nape.

 

"Are you guys usually like this?"

"Usually like what?" Hyunwoo stares oddly towards Minhyuk, not sure on what the boy was asking about. "Are you guys really happy?" Hyunwoo lets out a breathy chuckle and shrugs, "are we? I don't know. We live the same day, every day. Maybe we find happiness between ourselves." The sound of Hyunwoo's voice sounded troubled. Maybe he was messed up after finding out Dongmin had forgot about him, maybe he was in pain after realizing that there was no more him and Dongmin. Maybe.

 

Hyunwoo was about to cry, really. As a habit, Minhyuk holds Hyunwoo's hand, squeezes it and smiles. "You'll find someone better," Minhyuk softly speaks, Hyunwoo would be lying if he said Minhyuk wasn't able to soothe his senses. Minhyuk was something that radiates joy. Something that reminds Hyunwoo of Dongmin. 

 

Without him noticing, the time was ticking and it was almost time for dinner in the present time. Minseok had told Hyunwoo to fetch Minhyuk back to the island and when they got out of the home, the sun was about to set. "It's nice here," Minhyuk chimes, trying to lift up the mood since Hyunwoo was still a little bitter around Minhyuk. Hyunwoo flashes him a bright smile, "yeah. It is nice in here.." his voice was quiet, deep and calming. Minhyuk could record his voice and listen to him speak all day.

 

The whole walk was a little awkward, Hyunwoo wasn't used to being with other company besides the boys having Minhyuk with him for a short walk makes him feel a little tensed. "You know, you can count on me as a friend if you need one.." Minhyuk tries to talk to him for the umpthteenth time, Hyunwoo finally gives in and scratches his head, "I don't need new friends but I guess I can squeeze you in." 

 

They were nearing the cave and Minhyuk wishes it wasn't time to go home yet. The home was a place he would have mistaken as heaven, it was more welcoming than his own home and he wished he just lived there instead of living back in Seoul. "I'll see you again, I guess?" Hyunwoo mumbles once they stepped in the cave. Minhyuk could hear the waves splashing again and the same air that greeted him with his arrival had came back; the suffocating air, gasping but he can't seem to breathe well. 

 

He looks back and sighs, "I hope so." 

 

With that the both of them parted, Minhyuk turns his back to face Hyunwoo and walks away. 

 

Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk become a shadow. The first time he saw Minhyuk, it felt like meeting Dongmin again. They both had the same kind of presence, a presence that made Hyunwoo want to hug him and cry. Something with Minhyuk shouts _Dongmin_ to Hyunwoo but maybe he just misses him. The way Minhyuk walks, speaks, blinks, he sees Dongmin, _he misses Dongmin._  


"Where have you been?" Mr. Lee had his arms crossed on his chest, foot tapping on the floor rhythmitically. Minhyuk's face softens upon seeing his father and he hums, "I went around the beach and hung out with those two boys," Minhyuk points to where he had last seen Sanha and Jinjin. Mr. Lee doubts it but he forces himself to believe Minhyuk's alibi. 

 

The splashing of waves calmed Minhyuk's thoughts because currently they were a pile of random unsure ideas, a scrambled egg to be precise. One minute it's clear then the next he's confused. He keeps thinking back to the home, wondering how they live all the time.

 

Like Hyunwoo had said, _"We live the same day, every day. Maybe we find happiness between ourselves."_  


What does he mean by living the same day everyday? Is that what they meant by the loops? 

 

Questions flooded his head until the thought of Hyunwoo came up. How did he live by waiting for Dongmin all the time, hoping he'll come back maybe just one time for him to see if he still loved him. What happened to Hyunwoo when he found out Dongmin had a different path in this world.

 

The splashing of waves was tucked at the back of Minhyuk's head, it doesn't soothe his senses anymore neither does he feel calm. He was becoming a mess slowly and terribly. "What're their names?" His father breaks him out of his thoughts and Minhyuk takes a few minutes to process what his father was asking, he widens his eyes when he realizes and shrugs, "Sanha and Jinjin."

 

"You spent the whole day with them?" His father had a mug of root beer beside his plate and Minhyuk looks down at his food, no longer hungry since he had a very nice meal back at the home. "Dad, can you eat this I'm not hungry?" Mr. Lee gives a look of disappointment but left the problem better with things unsaid. Minhyuk gets up from his seat and bids his father good night and comes in his room.

 

He doesn't sleep yet, he lays on his bed, a mattress almost rock-like and the pillow hardly gives comfort. He shifts and tosses and turns, his eyes land on the same cave he had went in and out a while ago. 

 

He wants to go back, the home was calling his name as if it tells it's his home now. Not the one back in Seoul, not the one he's sleeping in as of now. The home was his home too. Minhyuk closes his eyes, reminding himself to come back to the cave tomorrow because if there's one thing he misses, it'd be Hoseok's laugh.

 

If there's one thing Minhyuk craves to see again..

 

_it'd be none other than Hyunwoo, himself._

So Minhyuk goes to sleep, he falls asleep. The home becoming his dreams, the laughter either forced or true replayed and played in his head. The smiles of the children and the blue skies, white clouds and the trees. Everything was wonderful, Minhyuk feels he's at home.

 

_It is his home._

  
_"_ Good Morning, Sunshine!" a male voice awakens Minhyuk and he jumps on his bed. Mr. Lee stood beside Minhyuk's bed with a wide grin and Minhyuk winces when he sits up. "Dad, it's too early." Mr. Lee chuckles lightly and grabs Minhyuk's shoulder, "oh nothing is too early for me!" He gets dragged out of the small room and down to the bar. The guy who attends to the guests and customers—whom Minhyuk remembers by the name Jong Suk—greets them with a warm smile.

 

Minhyuk sleepily props himself on the chair and rests his chin on his palm. Jong Suk makes his way towards Minhyuk and slides a milkshake to his direction, "what seems to be the problem here?" Jong Suk asks and Minhyuk opens and closes his eyes second after second until his visions becomes clear and finally tries to answer Jong Suk. "I.. need to go back there," he yawns and Jong Suk nods. "Do you mean the home for peculiars?"

 

All the signs of Minhyuk being sleepy had disappeared, the mention of the home made him widen his eyes and he was no longer stretching or yawning, he's fully awake now. Jong Suk smiles again when he realizes he's gotten Minhyuk to awaken, they can talk now. 

 

"You know about the home?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Jong Suk simply answers and Minhyuk shakes his head to fully recover from the sleepiness and fixes his posture. "Do you know my grandfather?" Jong Suk snaps his fingers which makes Minhyuk's head snap up to look at him straight in the eye and a smirk plasters on the other man's face, "no other than Lee Dongmin, am I right?" 

 

Minhyuk stays frozen on his seat for a few moments, all of this doesn't make sense right now and he feels like time is running alone without the help of minutes or seconds, it feels like months have passed. Right now he's clueless, a mess—maybe his psychiatrist was right, maybe _he is crazy._ "How do you know him?" Jong Suk was caught looking out the window, birds flying together and he turns his gaze to Minhyuk, "I used to be peculiar."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend told me this plot would be nice and write it off about showhyuk so I did. I hope you guys like this fic, and I hope I get to meet your satisfactory this time.


End file.
